Of Minds and Mutants
by Rogue31
Summary: Post episode ‘Cirque des Merveilles' one of Eckhart’s pupils has created a mind control chemical & sends a new mutant after Mutant X. If defeated no one will stand in the way of his control over the rest of the mutant population.


Summary: Set immediately following the episode 'Cirque des Merveilles'. One of Eckhart's pupils has created a mind control chemical and sends a new mutant under the treatment after Mutant X. If defeated no one will stand in the way of his control over the rest of the mutant population and of the world.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Mutant X or any of the characters from the show. I DO own Dr. Victor Roy and Leera Bennett.  
  
Author's Notes: The chemical referred to in this story is a mix between the mind control chemicals in X2 X-Men United and Universal Solider. If you haven't seen either movie then never mind, just to give you a better understanding I guess.

* * *

Of Minds and Mutants

* * *

Inside a small laboratory on the outskirts of the downtown area of the city the endless work of a scientist. Surrounding the room were dozens of different types of genetic formulas, vials of experimental chemicals.  
  
His purpose that soon took shape after Eckhart's death was to finish what his mentor had started. He knew of Deklin's 'death camp' and of the end result Mutant X had brought to it, he knew of it because it was part of his research in brainwashing that they had used on Deklin. It was that brainwashing that brought Eckhart's pupil to the very experiment that was before him.  
  
Sure Eckhart had a plan in case of his demise to rid the world of mutants since he could no longer control them, but scientist, pupil, Victor Roy would soon exceed his teacher with this chemical based toxin that was injected into the brain of the subject and that controlled the mind of them, whether human or mutant.  
  
For a final test run Victor would send this mutant subject out after Mutant X for their assault against Deklin and Eckhart's last reign to take control of mutants.  
  
Then mutants would be in his control once he was certain this experiment worked. He would force mutant against mutant in a final battle for either side.  
  
The twenty-two year old female mutant that sat unconscious in the lab chair before him was a feral reptilian mutant, possessing the abilities of lizards but more specifically camellians. Her parents had died when she was ten. The news got to Adam Kane; the man with the guilty conscience had found her and brought her to safety.  
  
Eckhart realized the potential of the feral's over any other type of mutant form. From then on Eckhart had taken over, seeing her possibilities for his benefit. He had the girl trained with various groups and organizations and when she was ready had conducted several successful missions for the scientist.  
  
He had always tried to manipulate her mind but was never able. Her reptilian powers always recovered from the brainwashing Eckhart had used on her which only further enraged him who called for her termination short of her expected date. Even then Victor had started testing his new idea of chemical based mind control.  
  
The tests were starting to bloom and the girl with the regenerative mind would be the perfect test subject. If it worked on her, it'd work on anyone. And so he'd convinced Eckhart to let him keep the girl for his experiments. Not wanting to waste potential, he allowed Victor to use her as a test subject.  
  
Now Victor knew just a few more adjustments and this chemical would be his key to world domination. No more Dominion pushing him around, no more people defying him, thinking him to be a mere assistant to Eckhart than a possible threat.  
  
No, he was the one alive now and he would learn from his teacher's mistakes. But first Mutant X needed to be taken care of. That would be Leera's first mission.  
  
Behind the girl's head a needle shot upward from the top of her neck, injecting the chemical that which would control her. Several seconds passed and her eyes snapped open, black.  
  
Victor knelt next to her ear. "Leera," he began. Obedience was written across her face as Victor finished his orders. The young mutant stood then collected a few items for the assault and was off to do her commander's bidding. 

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Lexa was having trouble sleeping. After what had happened with the circus, Shalimar and Brennan's near death after they had followed her orders trustingly and after she and Jesse had gotten them back safely, she was feeling guilty. It was an emotion she wasn't used to, after all she was once an assassin.  
  
Her time spent at Mutant X was starting to stir up quite a few emotions in her. Trust, compassion, friendship, teamwork and this new emotion she was beginning to feel towards Jesse. Maybe Adam was right, maybe she did need Mutant X after all.  
  
"Hey Lex, too much excitement in one day to keep you down?" Shalimar asked from behind her.  
  
"I should be asking you that same question. After all you seemed to have found a new career," Lexa responded.  
  
"Well you know, one day you want to join the circus the next day you want to be an astronaut. What's keeping you up?" Shalimar said, stopping behind her teammate.  
  
"Just pondering the meaning of life," she answered dryly, typing a few more commands into her keyboard.  
  
"Oh well I'll get the beers and then we'll figure that out in no time."  
  
Lexa laughed at Shalimar's sense of humor, but stopped her next sentence somber, "Shal, thanks."  
  
Confused by Lexa's sudden change in mood Shalimar inched closer, curious. "For what?"  
  
"For being there so many times for me, you know."  
  
Shalimar noticed the obvious change in moods and took a seat next to Lexa. "Come on Lex, you saved my ass plenty of times before."  
  
"Yeh you're right. It's about time I started running a tab," Lexa replied, looking at Shalimar with a straight face, but her tone was nothing but dry.  
  
"Besides, we're a team. We have to look out for each other, no matter how many times either of us screws up."  
  
"Well now that you put it that way I'll take back my thanks and go buy a 'proud to be Mutant X' button and wear it all the time."  
  
Shalimar smiled, "that's the spirit," she said in an upbeat tone.  
  
The two female mutants laughed. As their conversation began to die down both noticed the movement above them, Shalimar by her feral senses and Lexa from her training. Both nodded to each other before breaking off.  
  
Lexa called out to Shalimar to cover her eyes before she flashed a blinding light. Expecting their assailant to either be surprised or blinded for a moment by this action only to find it to not even have slowed the intruder down. The pair took notice of the black outfit, combat boots, and black ski goggles that covered the intruder's eyes from Lexa's light.  
  
This time Lexa took aim. Looking down, the intruder jumped with inhuman strength from the ceiling beams to the far wall, sliding down to land on the upper level. In a shot Shalimar was after the intruder, behind her Lexa followed.  
  
Waiting for Shalimar the intruder watched for Lexa to take aim again. In a split second a beam of light was coming the intruder's way. Using their wrist, with what appeared to be a metal wrist band, the intruder deflected the beam at Shalimar. Both Lexa and Shalimar realized it too late. The beam caught Shalimar in the chest knocking the feral to the ground, wind knocked out of her.  
  
With Shalimar down it gave the intruder time to go after Lexa. Lexa and the intruder went head first into each other. Lexa finding her powers to have yet to work against the person before her she decided against using them. After all she was just as deadly hand to hand.  
  
Lexa went for the offensive with an air back kick. With lightening quick reflexes the intruder pivoted to the side and delivered a round kick catching Lexa in the abs. It wasn't enough to stop her but it was enough to slow her down a step.  
  
Looking up with new anger Lexa noticed the ponytail tail that hung behind her head, a bit surprised at it.  
  
They paired off again Lexa gave her powers one last try, retracting to light. Before she could use that to her advantage the intruder jumped to the railing above Lexa. Pulling out a gum ball size object the intruder tossed it onto the ground at Lexa's feet.  
  
Coughing Lexa backed away not wanting to be taken advantage of. To her delight she heard Brennan above. "Hey," he said approaching the intruder. Turning to face him she was just in time as an electrical coil just missed her shoulder.  
  
Just staring at him Brennan worked up some more of his powers, in a flash the intruder was on the second floor coming at him. Brennan readied himself for the attack. Then in one bound the intruder pushed off from the floor and was coming feet first at his chest.  
  
Luckily Brennan himself was quick as he dodged the attack. Once she landed he had an advantage with her back turned. Without a second thought he took it, aiming a push kick for her spin.  
  
To his surprised she turned quickly catching his leg in a deflective strike that set him off balance a step. He was open for a punch and received one, taking it as he reset himself for further attacks dodging them all. Not open for a strike the intruder started the foot work.  
  
To Brennan it seemed the intruder was merely toying with him matching his every move. Then after a brief fight sequence Lexa came to, shooting a beam that grazed the intruder's shoulder, who again dodged a possible threatening strike. Since she dodged a little late the beam caused her to land roughly on her back.  
  
Brennan saw another opening with her down but again wasn't fast enough. A quick little break dance she knocked the feet out from under him. Then pushing off the wall on her back she slide head first to the end of the railing. A quick flip she caught herself from falling and with Lexa behind her she tossed a knife stashed behind her neck at Lexa.  
  
Lexa, caught by surprise barely dodged the knife, giving Brennan time to recover. He raced over to the railing, looking below where he assumed the intruder fell. Pulling herself up she knocked his feet out from under him with her own. He landed, hard.  
  
"Brennan!" Jesse called out from below. The intruder turned to see Jesse helping Lexa up. Pushing off the railing she flipped over the pair landing behind them.  
  
"Jesse," Lexa warned, but he already knew of his predicament. Massing out to avoid the strike Leera used him as a base to push off and simply jumped over him towards Lexa.  
  
By now Shalimar and Brennan had recovered. Lexa took aim again this time grazing the girl's goggles. With the goggles broken Leera tossed them onto the ground, eyeing the four mutants as they closed in. Lexa and Brennan had their powers ready to fire, just in case.  
  
As they got closer they all noticed her black, programmed type eyes. After the events with Lexa all of them had become curious if a similar situation was occurring.  
  
Before either could figure out the answer, the girl let her guard down a moment, the black began to fade from her eyes and she started looking around, confused.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Victor saw this from his computer screen. The chemical was fading he noted from her monitor that was linked to her mind.  
  
"Leera abort, abort the mission! Return to base immediately!" he ordered into her ear piece.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The members of Mutant X thought it might be safe now. "What's your name?" Shalimar asked, drew near to the now apparent neutral mutant. Before she could get any closer to her the black returned to her eyes and the girl pulled another gum ball size object from her pocket. Tossing it on the ground smoke covered the room and Mutant X coughed, getting away from the smoke. Once the smoke cleared they found the intruder was gone.  
  
Jesse quickly went to a nearby computer to check a thermo scan of Sanctuary just to be sure the girl was gone. Satisfied with the four bodies he saw Jesse looked up at the others. "She's gone," he said.  
  
She had gotten away and done a little damage to the team. "What the hell was that about?" Brennan asked, obviously just woken up. Lexa stood in silence, thinking, remembering their intruder had looked familiar. She knew her from somewhere and couldn't quite place it.  
  
Noticing Lexa's gaze that was off somewhere in the past, Shalimar approached Lexa. "Lex, what is it?"  
  
Shaking her head she answered, "I...she looks so familiar, I just can't remember where I've seen her from."  
  
Still at the computer Jesse had been running through the mutant database checking for the identity of this mysterious mutant. Finding the profile he was looking for he smiled. "Hey guys, I think I found our mystery girl."  
  
The additional members came up behind Jesse to see the mutants profile. "Leera Bennett." Pausing he scanned through the profile. "Ooh, a reptilian feral. Her parents, mostly her mother, had a lot of genetic disorders that kept causing miscarriages. So Adam used the reptile gene on her embryo, since they can heal themselves and it obviously worked," another pause. "Wow, she's been tagged with Eckhart since she was ten, her father died of a heart attack and her mother committed suicide." Summing through for more information Jesse found the interesting tid bit. "Looks like Eckhart built her a pretty big resume with different groups. As she got older she had a quite a few tiffs with him and he had plans to send her six feet under but his assistant Dr. Victor Roy convinced him to keep her alive."  
  
"Why's that?" Shalimar asked.  
  
A brief pause and Jesse answered. "It doesn't say specifically, but Dr. Roy has been working on a chemical based mind control. You saw her eyes right?" he said looking at the others for replies.  
  
"Yeah, but..." Brennan started.  
  
"I got twenty bucks saying Dr. Roy is behind this and he is controlling her." Jesse said, turning to face his fellow Mutant X team members.  
  
"So," Brennan said.  
  
"So, she's not in control. We need to find where Dr. Roy is and help Leera. I mean he's obviously after us so we need to stop him for our own sake and for Leera's."  
  
"Any way you can find him?" Lexa asked, inching closer to the computer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure with the type of research he conducts he'll need specific resources so he can't stay hidden for too long."  
  
"How long Jess?" Shalimar asked.  
  
He didn't answer right away, looking through the profile for possible answers and when he found one he replied. "Not as long as you might think. Leera has a chip in her neck, beneath the skin, it's microscopic about as big as a piece of rice. Eckhart had to track her a few times and since Victor wasn't involved in her earlier experiments Eckhart didn't tell him about the tracer, knowing his assistant would have demanded the removal. Just another way Eckhart had control over someone."  
  
"Can you figure out how to use the chip to find her?" Lexa asked.  
  
"I'm tracking it now," Jesse said typing a final key into the computer.  
  
"Nice work Jess," Brennan said slapping Jesse on the back.  
  
"Hey guys, I remember where I know her from. Roy used an earlier sample on me. Ever since I saw her I've been getting glimpses of the mission we had together."  
  
"What kind of mission?" Brennan asked, already having an idea of the answer.  
  
"An assassination," Lexa said simply.  
  
"Was it successful?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"No, it wore off of Leera and she stopped me before I could finish the job without her. Afterwards she returned for revenge against Roy but ran into his security system," Lexa said, walking away from the others feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"So the chemical isn't as effective on her with her reptilian genes she can break from the chemical faster than others and so he figures if he can control her for as long he wants he can control anyone," Shalimar noted.  
  
"Got a location guys, let's go," Jesse said, making his way for the Helix as the others followed.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leera rested in the lab chair while Victor paced beside her. "Damn, the formula should have worked this time," he mused to himself.  
  
Under relaxant IVs Leera was powerless to do anything but sit, mind swept in the blackness of nothingness. "Maybe if I use a higher level of intensity and adapt it to her DNA, but that could kill her," he began writing his ramblings down. "The formula right now is too powerful to others," he held up the vile of the current formula. Thinking, he placed the small cylinder back onto the table.  
  
Beside him Leera twitched under her restraints. Victor approached checking her brain activity monitor finding it to be dormant. Pulling out a small flashlight he checked her pupils, just to be sure. Shaking his head, he was unable to find a reason for the sudden spasm. 'Nightmare,' he thought, going back to his notes.  
  
Under the sedative Leera's reptilian genes began to fight off the drug. A slight twitch began her struggle to battle the relaxant from her system. From there her genes found the metabolism it needed to break the sedative.  
  
Eyes snapped open Leera easily broke the bonds that strapped her to the chair. Before Victor could blink Leera was up in his face. "Victor," she said coldly, smiling. Victor backed away, looking for his tranquilizer gun.  
  
Glancing behind him he saw the gun across the room. Sighing he returned his gaze to the mutant in front of him. He had to delay her in order to have a chance at getting the gun, so he stalled. "If it wasn't for me, Leera, Eckhart would have put a bullet in your head years ago. I saved your life."  
  
Making a tisk sound Leera held up her index finger, turning her back to him in a pacing mode she spoke, "Victor, Victor, Victor, let me ask you which is worse, putting a bullet in my head or putting that drug in my head?" Stopping she faced hum, waiting for an answer.  
  
Stammering he found an obvious answer, "you tell me. I thought you wanted to live."  
  
"Live?" she began smiling, taking another step, "either way, I'm dead."  
  
Silence for a moment then Victor checked for the tranquilizer gun again. Leera looked behind him and in a mockery tone asked, "you think your normal human speed could possibly beat me to the gun, Victor, come now you should know me better than that."  
  
With inhuman speed she grabbed him by the throat with her right hand strangling him, not too hard but enough to make him gasp for breath. Pulling him closer she whispered, "you approved of my training remember." Not only was she a feral but she was trained with assassination groups, martial arts masters, and other types of organizations.  
  
"Leera you can't kill me."  
  
"Oh now we're clinging to hope. Why is that?"  
  
"Because you lost your family, you have no friends, and I'm all you've got. I'm the only one that knows you even exist."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Lexa said as she and the other members of Mutant X entered the room.  
  
Turning to face them Leera gave them a death glare. "Stay out of this," she warned.  
  
Lexa held up her hands in defense she had no intention of getting involved. "No one's here to try to stop you, actually we came to help you," Lexa said smirking at the irony.  
  
Leera nodded, eyeing each like a predator that had just caught its' prey and was warning off any intruders that got too close to the final strike. Turning back to Victor she looked at him with a pouty lip. "Aw there goes your argument Victor. Guess you got no more excuses now."  
  
"Didn't you find it odd that both of your parents died at the same time?" he asked. Leera started to reply but he interrupted her before she could say a single word.  
  
"Your mother died and I tried to help you deal with the situation but you still ran away."  
  
"And where were you at that time?" she asked.  
  
"Leera, I'm your father."  
  
Mutant X stood in awe. How could this be and why hadn't that shown up in her profile? They waited for Leera's reaction and what came surprised them all.  
  
She laughed. "Come now Victor even you're not stupid enough to believe that. I was ten, I'm sure I'd remember what happened to my mother after my father had a 'freakish' heart attack. When she answered the door that night a few men came in and killed her making it look like a suicide. Eckhart didn't have a reptilian feral and he knew Adam would find me with his guilty conscience after I ran away. He also knew he could get me from Adam after he'd found me a week later. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that Darth Vador."  
  
"Can't blame me for trying," he said through gasps.  
  
"Oh but I can," she said, letting him go roughly.  
  
Taking this as his only chance for survival he raced across the room for the gun, pulling a pistol from the drawer below the tranquilizer gun. Turning he pointed it at Leera.  
  
"Look out," Brennan called, about to strike Victor with an electrical coil.  
  
"No," Leera said, holding a hand up to stop him and never taking her eyes away from Victor. Smiling she added, "let him shoot. After all without me who would you be? Huh Victor, some second rate scientist. All of your tests and your experiments lie within me. You kill me then what?"  
  
Shaking Victor looked at all of the mutants in front of him. "There are others," he began.  
  
"No, all of your studies and research has been through me. You kill me, you kill yourself. Might as well put that gun to your head and shoot."  
  
Victor looked at her questionably, "make the pain go away Victor," she said.  
  
Shaking Victor looked at the gun, then at Leera who nodded encouragingly. "Come on," she encouraged.  
  
Placing the gun to his temple he closed his eyes. Mutant X watched on, not sure what to do. Only thing they felt they should do was watch and so they did.  
  
Closing his eyes Victor shook, then in an abrupt turn of events his eyes snapped open and he pointed the gun at Leera. "I kill myself, might as well kill you too," he said.  
  
"Yeah, do it. Come on Vic, shoot me right here," she said, pointing to her heart. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
His shaking became violent and Mutant X was about to enter but a shot from the pistol fired. They looked at Leera who was still standing tall, staring straight at Victor, then they turned their attention to Victor.  
  
He had turned the gun last minute at his chest. Eyes wide open he fell to his knees, blood trickled to the floor he looked across at Leera whose expression had not changed, then he fell face first into the ground, dead.  
  
Mutant X looked at Leera, in approval. Approaching her they weren't sure what to say. "Always was a follower, that's why his experiments never worked after Eckhart's death. He wanted to be the big bad guy so much he forgot about that." Looking from the corpse to Mutant X, "you came to save me even after I attacked you. You all sure go balls out don't you?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," Brennan said with a grin.  
  
Leera smiled at Brennan then her attention stopped in Lexa. "I know you," she said, pointing at Lexa.  
  
"The assassination that you stopped, I was your partner for that mission," Lexa said.  
  
Thinking back, Leera remembered the mission. "Too bad that didn't pan through."  
  
"Why's that?" Lexa asked, confused.  
  
"Because our target was Dr. John Gonsalves." Knowing he was involved with corruption within the Dominion.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be thanking you then," Lexa said.  
  
"Why?" Leera asked, unsure of the meaning.  
  
"Because he just activated my implant and had me kill the other three doctors involved in that project. The Dominion found out and sent assassins after me, but we got the implant out and stopped the assassins and Gonsalves."  
  
"You were Project Nine? It's a small world as they say. He would have eventually done that, used you to go back and do his dirty work. He partnered up with Victor a while back and pretty much back stabbed him, that's why we went after him. The idea of Project Nine was a more technical way of Victor's chemical mind control. Gonsalves brought the idea to Genomex and that's what started the base for Project Nine."  
  
"Well, the team helped me out and saved me so I guess things happen for a reason."  
  
"Good."  
  
Silence then Leera turned to leave but Shalimar's words stopped her. "Where will you go now?"  
  
"I don't know," Leera said.  
  
"Why don't you join us? We could always use another feral." Shalimar said.  
  
Smiling Leera nodded a disapproving nod. "No, though I wouldn't mind fighting for good and all, I've been fighting all of my life. My expiring date isn't far off and there's so much I haven't done in my life."  
  
"You could come with us I'm sure we could find a way to stabilize you," Jesse offered.  
  
"No, you play god too much you're itching for immortality. You got to know when to say no. Besides, I'd rather run out the course of my life."  
  
"If you ever need anything let us know," Shalimar said warmly.  
  
"Sure," she said, simply. Then turning she left. Mutant X watched as the feral left without a single word. None of them knew what else to say and nothing else really needed to be said.  
  
Looking around at the laboratory and the recent corpse, all were surprised at how this alleged rescue mission had turned out. Lexa stepped out in front of the others and to their astonishment she started destroying the lab and data with her powers.  
  
Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan watched on knowing what she was doing was right, no more mind control over mutants, or over anyone else.  
  
They left, lab on fire, evidence burning and on the Helix they departed for Sanctuary. Shalimar and Lexa sat in the back silent at first but Shal knew more needed to be said. "You think we'll see her again?" she asked.  
  
"You never know, maybe we'll see her again. When all you've come to know is the fight you can't just go on and live your life normally." A pause then she added, "besides she knows about the Dominion's corruption and if the final battle starts soon perhaps we'll have someone else on our side."  
  
Nodding Shalimar looked ahead. From the prophecy she had heard she wasn't so sure she wanted that final battle to come.

* * *

My first Mutant X fanfiction and I am writing two more right now, so any words of wisdom from other Mutant X fans would be helpful. I know since this is a more oc story than Mutant X it lacks the spotlight on Mutant X so from what I've got what do you think?  
  
And with Shalimar not having a big fight scene with the oc, I did that cause Lexa and Brennan can attack a character from a distance with their powers, Jesse and Shalimar can't. That is the only reason I wrote the fight scene like that and I figured there has been plenty of feral vs. feral fight scenes in the episodes, might as well give the other characters some spotlight. (Sorry Jesse!)  
  
I usually don't write oc's in my fiction but I had an inspiration and went with it. I'm thinking you'll either like this or hate this so let me know either way. I like criticism just as long as there is a reason for it not just 'this story sucks.' That doesn't help so please if you take the time to tell me I suck all I ask is a simple why.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
